


Quick Hello

by sweetharts



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: 1st time writing the nasty shit and i didn't even do real stuff... im weak asf, Dirty Talk, Grinding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, they get caught lmaooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetharts/pseuds/sweetharts
Summary: “Honey, I’m home.” Stan said sarcastically. Richie groaned from his spot on the couch and batted his eyelashes dramatically, Stan rolling his eyes at his boyfriend.“Only took you five years to come back from war Stanny dear.” He whined.





	Quick Hello

“Honey, I’m home.” Stan said sarcastically. Richie groaned from his spot on the couch and batted his eyelashes dramatically, Stan rolling his eyes at his boyfriend.

“Only took you five years to come back from war Stanny dear.” He whined. Stan laughed and dropped his bags on the kitchen counter, grabbing a cup from the high counter top and grimacing at the slight stain on the glass. He opted for a plastic red cup, filling it up with water as Richie snuck up behind him.

“Hello there.” Stan said, raising an eyebrow as he felt Richie’s lanky arms snake around his waist. Richie leaned forward and nestled his chin on Stan’s bony shoulder, breathing directly into Stan’s ear. Stan tensed up slightly, the hot breath on his ear making his grip on the cup falter slightly.

“Come here often?” Richie asked jokingly, pressing Stan even further against the counter. Stan scooted his cup away, the dryness in his mouth no longer a pressing issue as Richie was boxing him in against the counter. He gripped the edge of the counter ever so slightly and felt Richie smirk against his neck.

“I live here asshole, so do you.” Stan muttered, gasping when Richie rocked him forward, counter now digging into his crotch, surprising but not uncomfortable. Richie grinned and dug his chin into Stan’s shoulder, knowing the boy’s muscles were tight there. Stan shuddered, Richie was chuckling, a low and rumbling sound, right next to his ear and he knew what his boyfriend was trying to do. 

“Richie,” Stan breathed out, “our friends are coming over soon. Not right now.” Richie didn’t listen, pressing his crotch against Stan’s ass teasingly, a slight pressure that made the boy against the counter weak in the knees. 

“Oh really?” Richie asked, his voice thick and deep. “I don’t think they’d mind a show babe.” Stan shivered involuntarily as Richie pressed a bit harder, his just hardening cock a light pressure. 

“Our friends are in sexually satisfying relationships with each other I-” Stan cut off with a gasp as Richie quickly rocked his hips into Stan. His dick now nestled fully against Stan’s khaki clad ass. “-don’t think seeing us would, oh god, do anything but embarrass me.”

Richie rocked harder into Stan’s ass and Stan was now white knuckled, holding desperately onto the counter, willing his hips to stay still and not rock back against Richie. But oh god did he want to. 

“Not embarrass me?” Richie asked teasingly, as if he wasn’t pressed sinfully close to Stan. Stan cursed lightly. 

“You,” he took in a deep breath as Richie rocked in deep, clothed cock nestling between Stan’s ass cheeks. “You’re never embarrassed. I could, fuck. I could, never embarrass you by doing anything.” Richie was smug at the way Stan’s speech was peppered with exclamations everytime he rocked slowly, pressing Stan’s growing bulge into the cool countertop as he pressed his own onto Stan’s ass.

“Mmm what would you _try_ to do to embarrass me baby.” Richie cooed. Stan gulped and let out a small whine. 

“God, I don’t know none of it would work.” Stan said breathily, unconsciously rocking his hips back ever so slightly. Richie grinned at the action, his boyfriend was breaking already.

“Would you suck me off baby? Under the table? Our friends would know, you know I can’t keep quiet when you get your mouth on me. I’m sure that would be plenty embarrassing for both of us, with your lips stretched around me while the rest of them couldn’t do anything but listen.” Stan moaned at Richie’s words and the hot breath over his ear and neck. “Or you could sit on my lap and grind into me.” Richie offered, punctuating the dirty words with a quick roll of his hips. 

“We could play it off, you never stay still anyways huh?” Richie asked with a groan as Stan whimpered. 

“Richie.” Stan keened. Richie laughed and dug his head into Stan’s neck, whispering harshly. “We’re gonna be seen, fuck, Richie please.”

“What time are they coming baby.” Richie asked as he pressed in a few times in quick succession. Stan choked out a moan, inwardly cursing his slowly leaving rational thoughts. 

“At 2:45.” Stan quickly spoke, trying to rock back now as they both glanced at the clock. 2:37 it read. 

“We’ve got time sweetheart.” Richie breathed. “Enough time.” He rocked quickly into Stan’s ass, the pressure and stuttered movements exactly what Stan had been chasing when he pressed back earlier. He let out a deep groan and tilted his head forward, focusing on the almost galaxy looking pattern on their countertops. Richie was so warm against him, arms still locked around his waist, so fucking close to where he wanted them.

Richie bit down on his neck, soft enough for it to be pleasurable but hard enough to leave a large mark. Stan keened and pressed back, Richie’s dick now rubbing even closer in the cleft of his ass. It was so much and Stan just wanted more.

“I was so alone all day.” Richie said, voice low and grumbly, making Stan’s arms almost snap in. “I _missed_ you.” He said with a deep, slow roll of his hips, mimicking the earlier pace. Stan could feel his orgasm creeping up, the quick grinding thrusts Richie resumed, despite through layers of clothing, feeling hot and intimate. 

“How s-so?” Stan stuttered out, pressed his ass back as he buckled slightly into the countertop. Richie smirked against the bite mark on Stan’s neck. 

“Hmm, well baby I missed your neck.” He pressed a quick bite on top of the mark from earlier making Stan cry out. “I really missed your ass too.” He rocked in even more quickly now, Stan realizing that Richie was coming up on an orgasm as well. He shot a worried glance to the clock, but only three minutes had past. Richie moved a large hand off of his waist and up to his lips, pulling one down with a finger. Stan was tempted to take it between his lips and suck on it, so he did. Richie groaned loudly, his thrusts faltering for a brief moment.

“I missed your lips baby, christ, I always do.” Stan made an embarrassing noise around Richie’s finger at those words, feeling so close to the edge. He just needed a little push. Richie continued to rock into his ass, hips snapping forward more quickly now as he neared his own orgasm. 

“Richie, oh fuck, Richie it’s,” Stan hissed out, “we don’t even have a minute Rich, faster.” He whined, making Richie sigh happily and comply easily, grinding into Stan’s ass with a vengeance, glancing at the door, but not seeing anyone through the small window.

“Faster huh?” Richie asked, turning back to his boyfriend and almost losing control in the way he pressed Stan to the counter, hips quick and rubbing right between Stan’s ass cheeks. “Anything you want.” He huffed out, dropping his head back down to Stan’s shoulder and licking over the bite mark he made in an attempt to keep himself from losing all restraint and rocking Stan into the counter despite the layers between them.

“Richie,” Stan moaned, “just need a push, come on, fuck, please.” Stan babbled, arms finally giving out making him fall onto the cool counter, now bent over completely as Richie grinded into his ass, the angle making it feel like so much _more_.

That was all Stan needed to cum, Richie’s hips still grinding furiously against him, pressing his cock into the counter as he came, feeling just a twinge of overstimulation as Richie ground down hard before he came as well. Stan felt it despite the layers, feeling the warm patch that grew and Richie’s cock softening, yet still pressing against him. His underwear was sticky and uncomfortable but Stan let out a content breath, slowly pushing himself up on shaky arms.

Richie moved back and helped Stan up, spinning him around to let Stan lean against the counter as Richie kissed him. Stan hummed happily into the kiss, one arm supporting him and the other wrapping its way around Richie, long fingernails digging into his boyfriend’s sides.

Richie pulled away with a soft noise, grinning at Stan. “We had enough time.” He muttered, his shit eating grin making Stan roll his eyes embarrassedly. He looked to the door only to see all his friends waiting, none of them looking extremely annoyed but Ben with a slight pink tinge and Eddie with a large smirk.

“No we didn’t asshole.” Stan muttered, pointing to the door, ears going red at the tips. Richie looked at his friends in surprise, a sheepish and sorry smile being shot at them and then Stan. Stan huffed in annoyance, but let Richie go, following his boyfriend and staying behind him as to avoid the embarrassment that he would no doubt have to deal with some time. Richie opened the door with a smile, looking a bit pink, but a smug and satisfied smile on his lips nonetheless.

“Make yourself right at home my friends, hope you weren’t waiting too long.” He joked, and Stan groaned, hiding his head in his hands and following the group into the living room, sitting on the loveseat next to Richie, pressed thigh to thigh. 

“We kind of were.” Bev said with a laugh, sitting on Mike’s lap and winking at Rich. “But I don’t think you care.” Richie preened and wrapped an arm around Stan, who kept his hands firmly on his face.

“We were just catching up.” Richie joked, nudging Stan a little. “My man here had a long work day and I was dreadfully lonely without his company.” He was slipping into a posh english accent and Eddie snorted from his spot on the couch with Bill and Ben.

“What kind of catching up involves having someone bent over the counter?” Eddie snarked, Stan blushing madly at the words but now a bit peeved. He moved his hands away from his face and looked up to meet Eddie’s smug eyes.

“The kind you and Bill did. Photographic evidence remember?” Stan said, smirking as both Bill and Eddie pinked. Bev laughed brightly and snuggled back against Mike’s chest, as Eddie looked away angrily.

“Wh-who the fuck takes-s-s pictures of their friends-s fucking?” Bill muttered under his breath, arms crossing petulantly. Stan sighed and leaned back against richie’s arm, face still red but arms now crossed around his middle, mirroring Bill’s stance.

“Me because it was in my fucking house.” Stan shoots back, Richie's eyes widening in confusion. Stan shoots him a look that says later as Bev and Mike break down into peals of giggles, shaking together. Stan frowned at them, not knowing whether they were laughing at him or the story.

“You two aren’t off the hook either, I have Mike’s snapchat password from doing his streaks.” Mike raised an eyebrow and Stan raised one back, Bev and Ben both going a bit pink at the boy’s words. Richie laughed and nudged Stan on the back.

“What’d you see?” He asked jokingly and Stan rolled his eyes, settling in comfortably on Richie’s arm and leaning up to whisper in his ear. The other losers watched, Mike looking a bit smug but his partners looking slightly wary. Eddie was still sulking from Stan’s earlier rebuttal and Bill was a bit miffed looking but he watched curiously, a smile playing on his lips.

“Ben has a bigger dick than you.” Stan whispered, laughing a bit into Richie’s ear. Richie’s eyes went wide and curious and he looked to Ben and then to Mike and Bev quickly, a smirk forming on his lips. Ben frowned at Stan, the other boy shrugging in response and letting the floor open up for a new conversation topic start up.

“So.” Bill spoke, ever the leader. “I’m h-h-hungry, but I d-don’t trust the kitchen, pizza a-anyone?”

**Author's Note:**

> yikes... porn... @stannybaby on tumblr! i take requests there ;)


End file.
